


Near the Earth, to Touch [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: 'May the blessing of light be upon you; light on the outside, light on the inside' ~ traditional seasonal blessing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Near the Earth, to Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117607) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Part 17 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 01:31:44

File size: 41.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/NeartheEarthtoTouch.mp3)


End file.
